parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Jefferson
:For Emily's boss form, see Emily Jefferson (boss). Emily Jefferson is Eve Brea's close friend in The 3rd Birthday. Emily is a teenage girl who is considered very quirky, friendly, and likable by most of her peers. She is also very smart, especially in science. Biography Emily was born in London, England. She moved to New York City at the age of 2. Emily is the daughter of British banking tycoon Christopher Jefferson. At the age of 14, Emily attended the State University of New York as part of an advanced placement college study program. When Eve started high school, Emily instantly became her friend as Emily was seen as the "odd one out", not readily accepted because some were jealous of her intelligence and wealthy family. The isolation Emily and Eve experienced is what brought them together. On December 24th, 2010, Emily attended Aya Brea's and Kyle Madigan's wedding and was seen excitedly talking outside Saint Thomas Church with Gabrielle Monsigny and Thelonious Cray about Aya's bouquet which Gabrielle and her jokingly argued about whose catching it. Although Emily was at Time Zero, she was not harmed during the police raid as she was outside with Gabrielle and Cray. However, she went inside the church and came into contact with Eve's body, turning her into a High One, a very powerful Twisted that stayed human until activated. ''The 3rd Birthday'' After two years, Emily missed her best friend who mysteriously disappeared after the wedding. Even after she had become a High One and her mind had grown confused, Emily was still concerned about Eve's sudden disappearance. At some point, she also managed to work out Eve's "secret". On December 24th, 2012, Emily attended the Sacrifice concert at Club Sacrifice to search for her lost friend, as Eve was a fan of Ginger. Because of the tower of Babel appearing along with mass Twisted she was completely taken over. Aya later found Emily walking down a corridor but before she could do anything Emily walked off. Later on, Aya confronted her at gunpoint. Emily told Aya that she came to tell her something about her dream about the "poor girl" (Eve). Emily implores Aya to remember "Time Zero" which she claims is where it all started. Emily started to transform into what seemed to be a large Twisted, but was actually a High One. Emily then attacked Aya while often calling her "sister" and asking her why she was attacking her. Emily was defeated and disintegrated before Aya could learn her name. Since time later reverted itself and the Twisted were never created, Emily is still alive. It is also shown in some files once completing the game that Emily is now a junior assistant for a University in the physics department. Trivia *In a datalog, Emily's father Christopher said, "Emily never cared much for music, and she was no Ginger fan. This Rib person must have dragged her to the concert." This "Rib" is Eve, although by the time of the concert, Eve was already missing. *Emily does not appear in the final battle against Hyde Bohr at Rockefeller Center. Instead, she seems to be replaced by Blank. This is likely because only those who appeared were close figures to the amnesiac Eve after she was in Aya's body, and should not be mistaken as a High One gathering as Blank as not a High One. *Even though it's never mentioned or implied, Emily seems to be interested in the Bible (of course, this doesn't necessarily mean Emily believes in it as there are many atheists and non-religious people who are interested in the Bible but don't accept it as truth). In a file Aya unlocks, it is revealed that Emily's friend "Rib" is really Eve. She gives her this nickname because she feels Eve created her as a "Higher One" in a somewhat different version of the way God created Eve from Adam's rib. Gallery CharacterSketchesEmilyOutfit.jpg|Concept art of Emily. EmilyPortrait.png|Portrait. Emily.png|Emily approaching Aya during the Sacrifice Incident. EmilyJeffersonTalks.gif|Emily approaching Aya during the Sacrifice Incident. Category:Characters Category:The 3rd Birthday characters